


18

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	18

Waiting for you to mess up, screw up, fall flat, face down, mudstained, broken. Inevitably you will fall, you have to. And sitting there, waiting, ready. When you fail it will come-out of the shadows behind you, out of the corners of your mind it will come. It’s waiting for you to fail. It’s not a long wait, it knows. It’s ready, waiting, coming. And when you do mess up it will be there. Before you can blink, move, think-it will be there. It knows you. It knows what is coming. It will be there for you. And you can’t stop it. Can’t move. Can’t think. Die trying.


End file.
